Osmap's Blog
The blog of Toa Osmap. Which is really more like a bit of a story every day. Comes with free dialogue. See here for more information. Also, I know the rest of the team is barely modified except Meufah, but I lost the instructions for many of my bionicles. Also, I don't think I'll update on Custom Bionicle wiki much except to add to this story. -Short Foreword by OsmiuMap Famuud Nui My new companions and I had finally reached our destination, Famuud Nui. Along the way there I had informed them of my life and they told me of the rest of the world. There it was almost always dark, but from there you could see the many stars. I, and the others, could not help but notice a new star moving into a group of other stars. Meufah said that it must have been destiny that brought me into the group. We entered through a wooden gate, and were in a foreign land I had not seen even on my journey that ended in Ta-Metru. There were tall peaks of ice, yet incredibly hot pools of lava near each other. The Matoran there greeted the others friendly, but were skeptical of my appearance. Apparently many Matoran in Famuud Nui had their masks shattered by a strange, unknown rahi. The Toa had carried back many Kanoka disks for the Ta-Matoran to craft into new masks, and were also to stay to protect from this rahi. The Matoran here numbered much less than when I was in Ta-Metru, a bit less than a hundred according to the chronicler there. Of this hundred half were unconcious. The few Ta-Matoran left went to work, but took little care as the rahi struck again. It was a fierce creature that resembled a large lizard. Meufah quickly saw this and quickly signaled to Lomyeuh who used his mask's power to hold the beast steady, while she paralyzed the beast with a blast from her greatsword. Lonmahk leaned over and saw the problem. "A mask filled with some sort of dark energy, we should be able to remove it and turn it back into the wild." We celebrated quietly while the Matoran got to work bringing life back to the other Matoran. I had gone over to the lava pools and begun making masks myself, much to the surprise of my acquaintances and the villagers. It took many sunsets to finish the masks. We were provided with a few huts and I, a new firestaff for my help. Lomyeuh smiled, asking me, "A Toa-hero of the cold and also a mask maker? You continue to surprise us blank-name." "I am known as Osmap," I replied, going back near the lava pool. I continued my mask making while the others slept, occasionally thinking of my home when I looked at the stars. I had known so little of the world until a short time ago. I then thought of my my new... friends? A smile crept across my face for the first time. Trivia *Famuud Nui comes from 'Famuud' which, when pronounced correctly, means 'dark sky' in Thai. *I made up the treespeak word blank-name, meaning stranger. Unity As I finished carving the last of the disks into masks, I lied down next to the lava pool, still enraptured by the stars that kept shining for so long. Famuud Nui was dark most of the day, and was kept lit by the lava pool and lantern birds, a strange type of rahi that only lived here. A Ta-Matoran was correcting a mistake I made on the last mask. The lava pool calmed down after being used so many times to heat up the disks. A lantern bird sat on my raised up knee. It was never this peaceful in my homeland. I wonder if it's so regularly peaceful here. Lomyeuh then came over and sat beside me. "Open-eyed all the time are you brother Osmap?" he questioned. "Not-never in sleep is not how all my time is spent." I responded, catching on to Lomyeuh's style of Matoran. I got up and went to my hut to sleep. Lomyeuh shouted behind me, "You seem to be quick-learning everything I tell you about, you might be a scholar!" I pretended to ignore him, getting in to my hut and falling fast asleep after nearly endless mask making. Lomyeuh was the first person who I had ever spoke with in a long time. The same smile from a few days ago secretly crept back, while I turned away from the hut's opening to hide it. Duty Lomyeuh and I had gone out around the edges of Famuud Nui to makes sure there were no more rahi with infected kanohi. I cut through the thick vines, as we were approaching the northern tip of the island. Luckily, so far there were few rahi that were hostile, and many could be avoided easily. We could not however, prepare myself for what I saw next, it was a large armored beast. It was much larger than the one that struck the village, but we could not easily apprehend it. Lomyeuh tried to hold it back with his mask power, but the armored rahi was too large. It immediately dashed at him with its head out front. If I was less of a being I could not do what I did next. I leaped in front of my teammate and concentrated my ice energy. The explosion of ice when the beast hit me drove it away, and knocked out Lomyeuh. I had lain motionless on the ground. The wind was coldest that day. Destiny I had awoken a few days after the incident. My senses were a bit distorted, so I stumbled over to a rock to regain my balance. Where was Lomyeuh? I remembered the task Meufah gave us, and realized that he might have continued to the northern tip of the island. I hurriedly leaped through the jungle, vines hit my armor and small jungle Rahi had never been so scared. When I reached my destination, I went up to the edge of a cliff and looked down. There, Lomyeuh was battling with Rahkshi. I could tell he was being overpowered even though he had not yet admitted defeat. I quickly slid down a path of ice I made, slide-kicking one of the Rahkshi. "Having trouble with Makuta-sons Lomyeuh?" I asked, catching myself being playful even in the distinct threat of Rahkshi. Lomyeuh punched another one of them with his Green Knuckle, and pushed the others back with his mask power. "The last time I saw, you were deep in the down-tree." The six Rahkshi then quickly teamed up against Lomyeuh, knocking him into the side of the cliff. In anger I rushed in, getting knocked down. One of them put their staff directly over my neck, as if threatening to kill me. "I'm sorry to do this Lomyeuh..." I started, kicking off the Rahkshi, noticing that my strength was abnormally higher at that single moment. I then used most of my elemental energy to summoned a near-impenetrable, 60 foot high ring of ice, enclosing myself and all three Rahkshi. "...but I cannot lose anyone again." I picked up my Ice Cannon, stepping forward at the confused Rahkshi. However, even with my advantage in the icy cold, I would be in a near-eternal battle with the six Rahkshi. I then grabbed my Frost Halberd off the ground, and thrust at it, pushing it back. I continued to fight, gladly accepting my fate. Heated Spirit I had finally managed to defeat one of the Rahkshi, after what now? Five-thousand years it must have been. No, not even that. It should be closer to six-thousand by now. My Kanohi gave me the ability to avoid most of their attacks, and my weapons allowed me to block the rest. I had hoped to draw out the battle for eternity, but eventually my spirit began to fade. Seven-thousand. Eight-thousand. Nine. Ten. The years turned into little more than numbers. Three down. By now I had lost most of my strength, my reserves of elemental energy were near empty because I had to continually use it to keep the Rahkshi in check. Then, I suddenly crazy thought. I should do some mask making to relax myself. I slammed myself into one of the Rahkshi, and used what little energy I had left to pile snow onto them. I then quickly dropped my weapons and took out my remaining Kanoka disks and my firestaff. I rushed on the first disk and broke it. I had little time before the Rahkshi would break free. I then decided to merge together several disks into one and carved it into the shape of an exotic version of a Miru. The Rahkshi's hissing signified that they were nearly out of the snow. I had no clue what power this mask would have, I decided to just use it and see what happened. I shot ice from my cannon at the loose monsters, missing them, but occupying them while I activated my newly crafted mask. I swept at one of them and noticed that the blade of my halberd was hotter. I decided to risk it all on the next attack. Focusing all my concentration into using my mask, I waited for the Rahkshi to attack. I stepped backwards until I reached the edge of the ring, trying to buy a little more time. They struck in tandem with full force, aiming for my head. Jumping towards them, I swung my halberd as hard as I could. I was right about this new power, it was heat. My halberd, superheated by my mask, melted through the Rahkshi like a knife through water. The Kraata inside were incinerated, dying almost instantly. I then used my still heated blade to slice through the ring of ice I had made, still near impenetrable. I finally broke out and cut a tree that was once a sapling to check the date. It had been only one-hundred years. Vision I cut through the jungle, running quickly toward the village, hoping that the others were still there. When I arrived, however, I only saw Matoran. I asked the Chronicler there of the fate of my friends. They told me that the three of them had been called to join a large team of Toa in defending the city which had adopted me. I walked into a large stone hut which had been specially reserved for Toa. I contemplated many different paths to take, when my mask was latched on by a strange creature, and I had a vivid vision of the future. I would have to be a Toa for many more millennia, only becoming a Turaga after this world was destroyed, then saved. I did not know what to do. I knew I had to stay and protect the Matoran from any future threat, but in my vision I also had to travel far away. Then, out of the shadows of the hut, a nine-foot tall figure approached me... Carrying on the Will The figure walked toward me and spoke. "You must carry on his will. You must come with me this instant." The figure grabbed me and flew out of the hut dragging me along, I passed out on the way to our destination, and woke up in a stone workshop with a lava pool. I look up from where I was sitting and saw the nine-foot tall figure again, who informed me of his organization and their purpose. I was to stay for a year, making Kanohi. They had seen how skilled I was when I carved the Mask of Heat. I strangely felt obligated to this person. He told me that after the year was over, I would be informed of my next task. Stealth My year making masks went by quickly, as mask-making was almost second-nature to me. Many were only common masks, however some were rarer, and some never before seen. A small creaking rang out when the metal door to the workshop was suddenly pushed open. The same person who brought me to the workshop was now here with a slightly shorter figure. "You will be accompanying one of our servants for a mission into the underground of Famuud Nui," said the tall figure. "Your partner will be Rorusa, one of our stealth operatives." He explained, introducing the second figure. "I understand," I replied. He gave me a serum which he said would give me the ability to leap bounds, something I'd need for the mission. He injected the serum, then we started off for Famuud Nui. I was taken out through a secret exit. Rorusa, on the way out, then inquired of me, "What job were you assigned?" I replied simply, "Mask-maker." The Legendary Guardian Rorusa and I journeyed deep into the ground of Famuud Nui, through the Antalai Plains. He blasted many metallic doors with a weapon mounted on his shoulder. We then reached a large chamber with a huge tube-like structure in the middle of the chamber. Rorusa then started to talk for the first time since he asked me my position. "Osmap, do you know of the legend of the Guardian of Famuud Nui?" "Of course," I replied, "I had heard it from many Matoran during my time in the village." "Well, do you know that he is not just a legend?" Rorusa gestured me towards the other side of the tube. I followed him, and my eyes had widened as I gazed on a Toa-sized figure wielding a shield and a longbow. "This is?..." "That's right Osmap, this is Kaluma, great Guardian of Famuud Nui." I froze the tube, then absorbed the ice, making the tube crack under the pressure of the quick change. Rorusa then fired his weapon, breaking apart the rest of the tube. The great guardian slowly rose... Completion As Kaluma exited the large structure, he saw my Toa figure and inquired of his captivity. Rorusa and I explained all about what happened. "I see," boomed Kaluma, who, despite his Toa-sized body, had the voice a giant. "How could I repay you for this action?" said Kaluma. Rorusa then explained of The Order. As we left, he explained to Kaluma, "You may return to the village of Famuud Nui, but in time I shall come for that repayment. We went off and left for the base again where I would meet up with friends once again... Reunion When I opened the door to my workshop, to my surprise I found my team, Meufah, Lonmahk, and Lomyeuh were all there. Rorusa then explained all about the situation. We were all to train in the base until a time far in the future. Meufah immediately objected to being here for such a time. "Who will protect the Matoran of Famuud Nui?" Rorusa replied, "We found Kaluma, that is all you need to know." To my surprise, the next day Rorusa was training with us. I had a feeling that my destiny would once again take me far from what I would ever call home. Training While we were training, all of us occupied our spare time in a different way. I, of course, made masks. Lomyeuh had spent his time joking and surfing in chutes used for carrying messages. Lonmahk crafted daggers and axes. Meufah read various tablets of information she received from an archive in the base. Rorusa however, didn't stop. I only ever saw him practicing using his rapier. We trained in ever art possible, dagger throwing, axe swinging, mental shielding, swordsmanship, elemental control, and so on. When we finished we had mastered our elemental powers to near perfection. Seeking Allies We had left the base no later than when we finished our training. We left immediately on a heavily armored boat, and headed toward Famuud Nui. "Why are we going back to Famuud Nui?" asked Meufah. "We need much more power to accomplish our mission," Rorusa responded, "We need Kaluma's help." Meufah thought for a bit. Then asked, "But what of the Matoran? How will they defend against the many dangerous Rahi?" Rorusa immediately responded this time, already thinking ahead. "There is one other Toa in Famuud Nui besides you, we can request him to protect the Matoran in Kaluma's absence." We arrived on the small island the next day, surprisingly on the dangerous Antalai Plains. "Why are we entering through here?" inquired Lonmahk, "It seems like a better idea to enter through the jungles." Rorusa replied, "This is where the other Toa lives." We found a Toa, to our surprise, a Toa Hordika. After many hours of meditating with him, he agreed to go protect the Matoran in Kaluma's place. Then, we collected a few supplies after traveling to the village of Famuud Nui. Recruiting Kaluma, we set off for our next destination. Trivia The events in this part of the story take place about a year before Teridax's rule. Almost There Our next stop would be a medium-sized desert island. There Rorusa took us to a Toa-sized warrior named Cabor. Judging by their conversation they had met before. “What do you want Rorusa?” growled Cabor. “Your assistance in a mission.” Rorusa answered in a voice more serious than usual. Cabor then yelled out, “You know the deal Rorusa!” “Battle for my allegiance!” Cabor swept at Rorusa with a spear, which Rorusa blocked with his rapier. After a few quick hits with the hilt of his weapon, Rorusa brought Cabor down to the ground. “Come now,” said Rorusa, “We don’t have time to waste.” Cabor reluctantly accepted his defeat and accompanied us to our final destination and the location of our mission. Final Destination A large portal activated by a device Rorusa used took us to our final destination. We were in a different world. This world however was very different from our world. It was darker. Much darker. The skies seemed to rain shadow, only occasionally showing a small glimpse of what was once the sun. This was a world covered in a shadow which seemingly killed almost all that used to dwell here. Toa, Skakdi, even Makuta. All were gone as if they had just evaporated into nothingness. We were prepared for this by the Order, we knew the risks of crossing dimensions. However, there was something here the Order needed terribly: A second Mask of Light, that was unused by this dimension’s Takua who was killed by a Rahkshi. A Toa of Light could not emerge here, so the Order plans on using the mask to find a second Toa of Light in our dimension. To save our world from great evil, we would have to brave the great shadows of this world. Tackling a Problem Kaluma had absorbed many of the shadows, wary of the situation at hand. The air was rough. The struggle to breathe was like trying to lift up a mountain. Rorusa fired his Cordak Blaster into the shadows, killing anything in its path. After a rest, Kaluma absorbed the shadow around the spot where Rorusa had fired. After thorough inspection we concluded that Rahkshi were the beings that were killed. They had fused to the kraata inside them and mutated into completely organic walking serpents. Kaluma gradually released light as he absorbed more shadow, revealing a survivor. It was one of the few legends I had never expected to see in my life. Keetongu. Second World’s Dark Fate Lonmahk used his mask to communicate mentally with Keetongu, finding out what happened from him. About one year ago a makuta was exposed to energized protodermis and grew powerful. A bit too powerful. The new energy caused by his mutation created an energy storm that engulfed most of the world. The mukata did not survive, however before he died he had used his newfound power to change the weather. It now literally rained shadow. There were few survivors, and many of them were Rahkshi. Keetongu had gone looking for survivors, but traveled too far from the lightvines growing where the Archives used to be. Lonmahk then told Keetongu of Kaluma and our current situation. Keetongu agreed to help, but on the condition that we look for survivors as we search for the Mask of Light. As Toa, could we do no less? Rahkshi We headed toward what used to be Ko-Metru, few Rakhshi could survive there. There was a high chance we could find survivors there, and only Rahkshi of Ice Resistance could penetrate the cold temperatures of the high knowledge towers. As we approached one of the tall spires, Cabor looked around quickly. “Rahkshi,” he growled. I used my mask to quickly look around and Lonmahk used his to locate each of them. “Directly left and 20 degrees from the center!” Lonmahk shouted. Lomyeuh used his mask power to hold back two Rahkshi while a third and fourth lept from a ledge, lunging at Cabor. Cabor threw his spear with great force, gutting and killing one of them. Meufah than lept from the group, unleashing a large blast of lightning and energy, incinerating the Rahkshi on the right. Meanwhile, Lonmahk captured the left Rahkshi with his axe, and I slashed at it, decapitating it. Rorusa and Kaluma dealt with the last one. Rorusa distracted it, using his mask and natural powers to become invisible, while Kaluma fired multiple bolts of light from his longbow, finishing it off. Survivors After Kaluma absorbed most of the shadows in Ko-Metru, we started our long task of searching every knowledge tower. We had found six Matoran from Metru Nui so far, our spirits seemed to be lifted a bit now that we had someone to protect. Cabor and Rorusa stayed to guard the Matoran while Kaluma absorbed more shadows and Meufah was looking over a map she had found. Lomyeuh, Lonmahk and I had climbed up the final tower, finding something we really had not expected to be here. The Mask of Light. Lonmahk immediately grabbed it off its resting place and we quickly travelled back down the tower. “We’ve found it!” yelled Lonmahk, “We’ve found the mask!” We landed and ran over to Rorusa. “This is great,” said Lomyeuh, “Now we can just use that thing of yours and quick-run back home.” We left the Matoran in Keetongu’s care, and Rorusa opened a portal back to our dimension. As we exited the portal he destroyed the device to ensure it could not fall into another’s hand. We gave the mask to the Order and would then undergo very intense training for the next half a year. Epilogue Rorusa and Cabor continued their rivalry, each training more intensely everyday. Kaluma returned to his role in Famuud Nui’s village, while Nahin returned to the Antalai plains. The rest of us would then train for the next six years until… well, you know if you’re from our dimension. To Be Continued in Fight for Life. Restart After many days of traveling, we reached a mountainous pass, where we met up with Keetongu and the Matoran we left with him. Keetongu communicated with us through Lonmahk who was using his mask's power. "Keetongu says that we must find a being called Brutaka if we are to go back home." said Lonmahk. "What of this world?" asked Meufah. Lonmahk replied, "Apparently the shadow rain had stopped some time before we came back, and that they should be safe now... Wait, the Order still exists?" Keetongu nodded. He then spoke again, this time telling us of Brutaka's location. We must have spent a thousand years battling that guard of the chamber Brutaka was in. He sent us back to Famuud Nui in our own world. We could not be prepared for what we would see next. Final It must have been… what? A hundred? Maybe two hundred days since we got back. Many Matoran, and even ourselves, were injured. We could not last much longer in the underground, so me and the other Toa Kaduoi planned a last attack, we were going to smash every Rahkshi we could before our death which was near certain now. We would leave during Nahin’s turn at watch, knowing that he would do nothing to stop us. That night we snuck out, once we got to the surface we noticed that the Rahkshi had decreased by half, or even more, since we had arrived back on the island. Had the Makuta been weakened? We had no time for questions however, we ran straight into the battle. Meufah launched blasts of lightning to clear a path through , while Lonmahk and Lomyeuh guarded her on either side. Meanwhile, I defended the rear, knocking down the Rahkshi chasing us. Finally reaching the other end of the island, we figured out why the Rahkshi were decreasing in number. They were being replaced by large machines called Exo-Toa. We knew we couldn’t take on all of them. The ground under us then opened up, and boomed with the voice of a Makuta. “I’m afraid I cannot let you escape.” “Who said anything about escaping?” I replied. We all leapt into the opening in the ground. “Have you gone mad you little Toa?” the voice boomed again. “Very well, I shall end your life.” I responded instantly “You’re wrong Makuta… this is the end of yours!” Deep within the very planet, we all triggered the full limit of our elemental power. I wish I could tell you what happened, but I died. Category:OsmiuMap's Creations